Life Happens
by marshan
Summary: What Happens when Yoh gets a surprise vist from someone he thought was gone forever?.Yaoi. horoxren.yohxhao better than it sounds! - mar
1. Hao?

Another lil story i did while i was at ma grans so...enjoy XD ...bah X3 

Chapter 1

**Pairings:** Tiny bit of HoroxRen, HaoxYoh

**Yohs Pov-**

* * *

Wow, todays really warm!

**CRASH!**

" HOROOOOOOOOOO! "

Poor horo horo, always getting into trouble with ren.

I hear their baby giggle in the background. Yup, you heard me, their baby. Hes clled TJ and dont even ask me how horo gave birth?. Hes uni-sex or something, well thats what the docter said. My guess is they were drunk, i mean come on? The day that thoses two actually get together?  
Their Kid is really sweet though. Dark, blue, spikey haor with big, bright, golden eyes. Hes very giggly and has a thing for pulling the front of peoples hair. It hurts...beleive me.

Ohs there horo now...running past me to try and get away from ren. Rens after threatening to chop him in half with his kwan do. I chuckled as Ren glared at me.

" Whats so funny Asakura! " he snarled.

" You and Horo, you fight like an old married couple " i said as i jumped down from the window ledge.

He glared more at me the quickly ran away to catch Horo. Ah..what are they like. Anna walks into the room and looks around.

" Clean this mess up! "

" Hai Anna " i cry.

She leaves the room and i climb back up onto the window ledge to look at the sun. The gentle breeze that comes through the open window is very refreshing. I breath in and close my eyes.

" Beautiful, isnt it? "

" Hai " i reply, still with my eyes closed.

HANG ON!

My eyes shot open.

I turn to look out the window.

And whos standing there...

...But my own flesh and blood...

..." Hao "

* * *

**to be continued...**

Dun dun duuunnnnn XP...**please R&R!** this is my first Chapter fic ...i 4got the proper name 4 it so XD..bah..X3...anyway...please press that little purple button below an ill be a very happy gurrrll X3...**ba da ba ba ba..im loving it XD**


	2. Did you miss me?

**YAY! REVIEWS O.O **: cries : im so happy XD..okies..ive just come bck frm a sleepova an i havent slept ALL night ...we watched the grudge an my friends were like " Oo how can u still like japanese people " ...X3..bah...its only a film but it was shit scary XD i was hidin behind my pillow 4 most of it XDXD...im such a scaredy cat XD...anywho...ideas 4 this chapter were runin thru my head last night..an i decided it shouldnt be that long...im 2 tierd 2 do a long 1 dudes ...Oh..and the horo horo havin a baby! me an my bessie m8 made it up on msn okies XD..i just had to mention it XD .So..i hopeys u enjoy this as much as i enjoyed listenin to the japanese woman murder people XD... 

Chapter 2

Yohs Pov -

* * *

" What, No hello to your dearest brother? " Hao sniggered

...i wanted to say something! ...really! its just..

" i thought you were gone forever? " I burst out.

He looked oddly at me and started to laugh.

" ..dearest brother, i have recarnated 3 times..and you think just because you beat me..i was gone forever? " He smirked. " Well.?...did you miss me? " He whispered as he jumped in through the open window.

..ok...**REWIND!**

...why on earth would i miss him!

I mean...HES EVIL!

...my brother..

...but ...deep down...i really did miss him..

..Alot.

He pulled another smirk as he took another step nearer to me.

" Well, i can see it in your eyes. " He whispered again as he took his hand up to hold my chin.

I gulped.

Deep down...deep deep DEEP down i knew i really wanted this.

I wanted him here, with me.

Yet...it was so wrong.

I watch him snigger an he lets go of my chin and heads back towards the window.

" Think about it Yoh, Ill be waiting. "

Then...he was gone.

end of Chapter 2-

* * *

BAH! XD..what aload of poop XD...im really tierd so you really didnt exspect it 2 be good did yah?...IM HALF ASLEEP 4 CRYIN OUT LOUD XD..anyway...please **R&R** ...**sank yah**..an ..night night X3..: falls asleep : 


	3. DAMN HIM?

**IM REALLLLLLLLY SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!...REALLY REALLY REALLLY REALLY!** i was suppose to post this chapter b4 my SATS which was like 2 weeks ago Oo, holy crud! THATS AGES AGO! anywho im REALLY SORRY! . ...ive been really busy with revisin, planin ma art exam an planin ma practise science coursework ...so sorreh! anywho, i borrowed kingdom hearts of ma fwiend the other day an...I LOVE IT XD, kingdom hearts 2 is out next week in HMV oO...I CANT WAIT: huggles riku,leon an cloud plushie :...my gran wants to adopt sora XD bless her. The last eppie frm the english sk wason last night an i have to admit...it really was crap. I have the full jap set ( . not braggn!. ) an the jap endin is way better than the english 1 Oo i mean..THEY CUT LOADS OF STUFF OUT! ..dam them . ..anywho im sorry agen an ..enjoy...the...3rd chapter XP

* * *

chapter 3 -  
-Yohs pov -

" Ill be waiting Yoh "

Ahh dam him? What does this all mean!...i dont seriously like him do i?

HELL NO!

HES MY BROTHER!

BAD YOH!

..and plus i have Anna.

What the hell would she say if i suddenly came out with

" Screw you, im in love with my sexy twin brother "  
...

OK i did **NOT** just think that!

...  
IM NOT INLOVE WITH HIM?

also, what the heck would my parents think?

annnnnnnnd Rens giving me a weird look...

...ummm **epp?**

" You look like your constapated with that look on your face baka" he scowled " and if you are, you will have to wait, Horos in there."

I snigger as he says this and smirk at him.

" I heard you had fun last night...Renny " My smirk grows as i say this.

His face tursns 5 shades of red as he heads towards the door muttering a 'baka'. I giggle and turn back to try an sort out these new 'feelings'?.

Isnt it against the law to go out with your brother?...

...not that i want to or anything just wanna know, you know.

BAH! DAM HIM? HE KNEW THIS WOULD WIND ME UP!

...i really need to get a grip...

...soon.

end of chapter 3 -

* * *

mwhehehee...there..finished XP...an agen...SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE XD..anywho **plz R&R** wile i go put my plushies with the other 10,000 plushies i have . ..BWAHAH: runs of :

Oh..an the webbie i saw the release date for kingdom hearts 2 is

http/www2. thinkin of buyin it...yah can pre-order it anall!


End file.
